User blog:Jjmae98/Mai Suki
Insert non-formatted text hereMai Suki (talk) 01:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Jjmae98 (talk) 01:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Mai Suki Story Day 1 My name is Mai Suki, I grew up in America. I moved in Japan when I was a teen. I was adopted into Galaco's family when I moved into Japan. I go to school with some of the Vocaloids. I'm Loving, Caring, Fun,Hyper at times, love to meet new People, and as my name says I LOVE to dance. Not to keep you waiting Here's my Story. Walking Home from school with CUL: "I'm tired of science class. I always loved that classes but now that theres a new teacher I'm not getting all of it. I don't get Japanese 100% yet." I said. "Have you talked to her yet?" CUL asked." "No." I said. We laugh. "As long as I'm not failing I'm fine." I said. "So how's the music gig going? “I ask. "Great, thanks for asking." CUL said with a smile. "You look like you’re doing well I've been to every concert since I moved here." I smiled. She smiled back. "I wish you could perform with us all." CUL said. "Maybe I'll get brave enough to try." I said. CUL's phone rang. She pull her phone out of her pocket. "Well you don't need to worry about the dancing part that's what you do best." CUL said answering her phone. "Moshimoshi Lily-san, Genki?" (Hello lily how are you)CUL asked. "Genki." (Fine)Lily said. "Moshimoshi Llily." I said. CUL put the phone on speaker. Mai said hey." CUL said. "Hey Mai." Lily said. "What are you doing?" CUL ask. "At the park with Gakupo-kun and Gumi-san." Lily said. "You hear that Mai-san? Gakupo is at the park." CUL teased. "How many times have I told you I don't like Gakupo-san that way!" I said. "I never said you did. I just said he's at the park." CUL smiled. "Please tell me he didn't hear that Lily-san." I sighed. "Sorry but I did." Gakupo answered. (Really...ugh) "I don't like you that way! I'm just a fan really. Thats all." I said. "I know." Gakupo laughed. "Yeah CUL-san I think you're wrong remember she's with Len-kun." Gumi said. (Len NO no...) "I'm not dating anyone." I said. They laughed. "We're just playing Mai-chan." Lily said. "I know." I smiled. "Anyway did you hear about Katio-san's party Saturday?" I ask changing the subject. "Oh Yeah, Are you going?" CUL ask. "Yeah if my mom and dad say I can." I answered. "When are you moving out, aren't you old enough?" Lily asks. "I don't know I guess when I can pay for a house or something and keep paying." I said. I heard Gumi whisper something I couldn't understand what. I had a guess what she said. *sigh* "Um do you guys what to come to my house?" I ask. "I will." CUL said. "I will." Gakupo said. "Me and Lily-san will." Gumi said. "Cool what if we do a karaoke dance night at my house. I got that karaoke machine all of you guys got me." I said. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Lily said. "I'll call everyone just come when your ready." I said. "Okay" Gumi said. "See you then bye." I finished. "Bye." Lily said. CUL hung-up the phone. "If you want to run home I'll see you later." I told CUL. "Okay. See you later." CUL said. She turn around and walk home. I continue to walk home. I walk in my house to the kitchen where my mom was. "Konnichiwa hahaoya."(hello mother) I bowed to her. "Hi sweet heart, how was school? " Mom asked. "Good." I said. "Is it okay if I have some friends over for a karaoke night tonight?" I asked. "Mai, you're just telling me now? "Mom said. "We just made it up as we were walking home." I said. "Who's we?" She ask. "CUL and me." I said. Galaco came in the room. "Hey mom." Galaco said. "Hi angel." Mom said. "Does your sister know about the party?" Mom ask me. I shook my head "No". "Just me, CUL, Gakupo, Gumi, And Lily-san and they probably told people." I said. "Please mom, this might be my chance to become a vocaloid." I begged. "No! You're not going to be one of them. You can hang out with them all you want but I can't lose you too." Mom said. Me and Galaco looked at each other. "You can have the party." Mom said under her breath. "Really?!" I asked excited. "Yes just talk to your dad about the party on Saturday." Mom said. "Okay thank you mom!!" I said hugging her. I pulled out my phone and text everyone. I got ready and people began to come. It was an awesome time. I sang with just about everyone and everyone looked like they were having fun. But Luka-sensei,Katio-san, and Meiko-san were talking to my parents most of the time. I was trying to ignore them. At the end of the party we all (most of us) did the Levan Polkka we even got my parents to do it! It was hilarious.